The present invention relates to an automatic paper feed apparatus for paper, especially medicine bag.
Conventionally, an automatic paper feed apparatus having, for example, following construction has been known.
Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 49-67620 discloses an automatic paper feed apparatus in which a brake piece is provided on one end portion of copy papers stacked on the paper feed table to prevent the two copy papers from being conveyed at a time.
Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 58-69645 discloses an automatic paper feed apparatus in which plates are interposed between stacked papers. The friction coefficient between each plate and paper is smaller than that between papers, preventing the papers from being fed in an overlapped state.
In the former automatic paper feed apparatus, the brake piece have to be provided on each copy paper. In addition, a solenoid and so on is necessary to lift the brake piece so that the copy papers can be discharged from the paper feed table one by one. Thus, there has been a disadvantage that it complicates the construction and invites cost up.
On the other hand, in the latter automatic paper feed apparatus, a complicated operation for interposing the plate between papers has been necessary.